Goodbye Belle
by Jasmine Beatrix
Summary: What if Regina had not made Belle kiss Rumpelstiltskin? What then? Read this to find out.


Belle had lived in the Dark Castle for over a month, and she still had not yet formed an opinion of her captor. When she first met Rumpelstiltskin, she expected him to be cruel, making her do tedious work to find fault with it, and have it redone. However, she found a man who did not know how to deal with his emotions, and instead decided upon boxing them away in his mind. She decided after a while that perhaps he was kind, and had just pulled on a mask to make himself intimidating.

She did not know his true character for sure, until one day in the dining hall. Rumpelstiltskin sat away from the fully draped windows, slowly turned his wooden wheel around and around. Belle took it upon herself to let the sun shine through the tall glass windows, and stood, on a stool at the opposite end tugging on the velvet curtains with all her might.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked, halting the wheel the gaze up at Belle.

"I thought some light would do us good," she commented tugging hard once more, "It's nearly spring, and I figured I would air out the place a bit."

Rumple felt his heart give a small leap as he jumped to his feet. Ever since he had become the 'Dark One' he had never appreciated bright sunlight much. Crossing over to where Belle stood on the stool, he was about to stop her when suddenly, a curtain tore. She flew from her place, and landed directly in his arms.

Rumpelstiltskin stood, blinking in the light, unsure of what had just transpired. He realized, after a moment that he was holding Belle. She was much lighter than he would have expected, her frightened blue eyes gazing up lovingly into his large dark one. "Thank you," she whispered slowly.

"No matter," he mumbled, allowing her release from his sturdy arms, "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, still rather stunned that such a little man would be able to catch her so effortlessly. "I will put the curtains back up," she said as he turned back to his wheel.

"No need, I will get used to the light," he responded, turning round and round the wheel, still blinking hard at the brightness.

A few more days passed, and Belle had fully realized what kind of a man he was. He was most of all, lonely. No one, for hundreds of years had ever looked at the him in love, rather only as a useful asset to make deals with. She saw him differently, and wanted so badly to let out the good he had bottled up inside himself.

One day in the large empty dining hall, Belle decided to approach Rumpelstiltskin. She circled the table, and sat on it, next to where he was standing. "There are clothes upstairs," she said, looking into his large dark, confused eyes, "Child's clothes. Were they yours once, or did you have a son?"

Rumple had not expected such a question. He searched her eyes, looking for its origin, but decided finally upon answering. "I did have a son, but I lost him."

"I'm so sorry," soothed Belle quietly, "How did he die?"

"He's not dead!" snapped Rumple rather suddenly, "Only lost."

Rumple had not liked the way Belle had been acting lately. He traded for her only for a bit of household amusement. A pale, frightened princess cleaning a huge empty dark castle seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. She was unlike any servant he ever had, actually daring to speak to her captor. Rumpelstiltskin actually liked the company in a strange way, but decided it was wrong to keep her locked up.

"Tell me about him," whispered Belle, still speaking of his son, "Tell me about your son."

Rumple bit down hard on his bottom lip. His heart quickened knowing not what to say, but finally decided upon, "Go to town."

"What?"

"I need more straw, and I want you to go fetch me some. When you return, I will tell you about Bae."

"How do you know I will come back?" asked Belle, her heart racing.

"Oh, dearie," he whispered slowly, "I expect I will never see you again."

With that, he exited through the large enchanted doors, away into the upper room where he brewed potions. Belle swallowed very hard. She had enjoyed her stay in the castle, far more than she had ever hoped. However, the thought of freedom rang in her ears, and she quickly drew her wool cloak over her shoulders, and fled out the doors.

All she could think of, the entire journey towards town was how wrong and evil she was. _"Rumpelstiltskin trusted me enough to go on my own, even though he expects me not to come back, I should still honor my promise to that lonely man. I did swear to go with him forever, and I have never broken my word…,"_ she thought, as she walked into the small town.

Belle found the man selling straw, and she decided to purchase a basket of it. She had made up her mind, and resolved that she would return to the Dark Castle. Perhaps, he was just allowing her more freedom, but still wanted her around. Besides, more opportunities like this would surely arise once she returned. This would not be her only chance at escape.

Rumpelstiltskin missed Belle the moment he saw her disappear beyond the castle walls. Her dark blue hood bobbing up and down as she skipped along, and the faint distant sound of her voice singing a merry song as she went. He still had it stuck in his head, but he didn't care. It was the last bit of Belle he heard, and he wanted to cherish and remember it.

You can imagine his surprise when that afternoon, suddenly he heard a voice, perfectly in tune, singing the same song. _"No…" _he thought, _"Belle is gone, this must be my imagination._

However, it was no trick of his mind, for out the window, he could see her dark hood moving slowly and gently along the dusty path. He fled quickly down the stairs to get a better look, and then decided to pass the time at his spinning wheel, waiting for her to enter.

Belle skipped along, and walked through the open gate into the Dark Castle. It did not seem so ominous as when she arrived there the first time. The sun was setting behind it, causing a silhouette effect, making the bricks shine like gold. Belle walked inside, and found Rumple sitting at his spinning wheel, behaving as though nothing had happened at all. He looked slowly up, trying to contain his utter joy at Belle's return, and said, "You're back. Why, that was quick."

"Of course I'm back," responded Belle, as though she could not believe he doubted her, "You are nearly out of straw. How could I deny such a great sorcerer as yourself, his very means of making gold?"

A faint smile crossed his lips, one of the first Belle had seen. She continued, "You promised me a story. You said you would tell me about your son when I return."

Belle took a seat on the spinning wheel, very close to Rumple, and he looked inquisitively into her wide blue eyes. He could not possibly fathom what would motivate Belle to return after she had gained her freedom. "Why did you come back?" he asked.

She felt a little nervous by the question. Biting down on her lower lip a moment, she replied, "Because I made a promise to a lonely man living in a dark palace. I have never broken a promise before, and I hope I never will."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned in closer, studying her eyes. They were much larger than he remembered, turquoise, covered in a fringe of black lashes. She had soft, creamy skin, ivory, except her cheeks, which were the color of the roses she grew in his garden. She her long curls loose about her shoulders, and her lips were slightly parted.

She too leaned in closer, and their lips met, but only for a second. Belle had never kissed anyone before, not even her fiancé Gaston. "What's happening?" murmured Rumple, his skin becoming a more human color.

Belle stared at him in surprise, "I'm not sure…"

Suddenly he jumped up, realizing what was taking place. "You! You tricked me! All you ever wanted was my power!" he exclaimed, his skin reverting back to its scaly gray self.

"What?" she asked, jumping to her feet as well, "What are you talking about? I don't even know what is going on."

"You want to break the curse, to be ever free of this monster!" he shouted, "It won't work! I'm too clever for that!"

"What curse? And how did I begin to break it?!" she asked, following Rumple around in exasperation.

"True love's kiss. You thought if I would fall in love with you, that I would be stripped of my powers, weak enough for you to kill. Sorry, dearie, looks like you're not smart enough to trick the big bad beast."

"True love? Doesn't that disprove everything you're saying?" she asked gently, looking deep into his eyes, "If we both truly love each other enough to break whatever curse binds you, why would I try to steal your power?"

He stopped a moment, to study Belle. Her innocent face looked calm, but slightly agitated at the show he had just put on. "Because," he began in response, "Because no one could ever love a beast like me."

Thinking that was a good answer, Rumple began making a dramatic exit, to leave Belle in her filth. "I do," she said.

Rumpelstiltskin paused a moment, wondering what in the world she was talking about. "I love you, and no matter what you tell yourself about my 'true' character, won't change that. Ever."

He was ready to leave, to walk away from Belle and never turn back, but something kept pulling him back. "What about when I let you down? Obviously someday I will do something stupid, and you will leave me forever, like my wife, Milah."

"What happened?"

"I was a coward, so she left me. She did not want to be with the man who fled the war not to die, so she ran off with a pirate," he said slowly, not bothering to turn around and see Belle's shocked face.

However, instead of passing judgment on him, Belle responded, "No. No, Rumpelstiltskin, she was the coward. She left you because she was scared to be wed to a man who ran from battle. People get scared, and people do stupid things, but a moment of fear should not be what brands the rest of your life."

Rumpelstiltskin was astounded. Belle, the woman he loved with all his heart still believed that after everything, he had done and said, he could be a better man. "Why are you still here? You know what kind of man I am… flawed, wicked, evil, ugly. You deserve far better. You deserve an honest, loyal man like Gaston. Belle, I cannot make you happy."

Belle had moved next to Rumple, and had her small arm wrapped around his shoulders. "Don't you see? I love you, Rumpelstiltskin. I never cared for Gaston, and he was most certainly not as honest and loyal as you describe. You may have flaws, but so do I. I don't look at you and see the bad, I search out and find every fiber of good in your heart. If you won't accept my love, than kick me out, banish me from your high tower. I refuse to leave you, unless you force me to."

They stood a moment in silence, until finally he spoke. "Go." One word, one simple word shattered every hope and dream in Belle's little body.

"What?"

"You heard me. I don't want you anymore, so go."

Belle felt hot tears rising in her eyes, and she turned to leave. "I thought you were more of a man than this, and I thought you loved me. You are making a mistake you will never forgive yourself for. I guess I was wrong about you, Rumpelstiltskin, I guess you are a coward."


End file.
